Messages
by SciFiDVM
Summary: They may have sent the Ori a message, but now somebody's sending one to Daniel. PostBeachhead. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I get no money for this. They aren't mine… but oh the things I would do with some of them if they were.

**Spoilers: **Everything through Season 9, Episode "Beachhead"

**Rating: **K+

**Summary:** They may have "sent the Ori a message", but now _someone's_ sending one to Daniel.

**Pairings: **References to Jack/Sam (since that's what the show is doing), and possibly Daniel/Vala as the story progresses – I haven't decided yet.

**Author's Note:** I always figured my first multi-chapter fic would be J/S, but so far I like how the show has done it. So as Mitchell would probably say, "Don't fix what ain't broke." However, I was a little disappointed with how callous Daniel seemed about Vala's disappearance… and so this idea was born. I don't know how it's going to end yet, but I promise that it will end. I hate unfinished stories. And a personal note – while I will love the original SG-1 forever, I also enjoy the new characters… if you hate them this probably isn't the story for you. Reviews deeply appreciated, I especially like to know if you all think I'm getting the characters right.

**Messages**

Chapter 1

"Daniel!" Vala screamed as her clothing caught fire and the flames licked at her skin.

"No!" He yelled as he fought against the villagers restraining him. There was nothing he could do. Then came her horrible screams. He made eye contact with her just before the fire engulfed her. The pain in her eyes was unbearable. He looked away and slammed his own eyes shut, trying to block out the sounds of her cries.

Daniel opened his eyes to find himself in his bed, in his quarters at the SGC. It was quiet and dark. There was no screaming and no one burning to death. His hand fumbled around his nightstand until he found his glasses. He put them on, turned on the light, and got out of bed. He pulled on a pair of pants and some shoes and exchanged his sweat-soaked T-shirt for a clean one before heading out to his office. It had been three days now that he hadn't been able to sleep for more than minutes at a time. After Vala hadn't made it back onto Prometheus, Daniel spent the majority of the next two days unconscious as the effects of the bracelet wore off. Once they had, he found himself unable to sleep without being visited by the horrible nightmarish memories of the time he and Vala spent on that planet in the Ori's galaxy. While it had ruined his sleep, he refused to allow fears about what had truly happened to Vala ruin his waking hours. Throwing himself into whatever translations he could find seemed to do the trick, for the most part.

He arrived at his office, coffee cup in hand, and noted that the time was only 3:00 am. It hadn't been more than an hour and a half since he had left the cluttered room. A large stone tablet lay where he had left it on his desk. He sat down in front of it, opened his notebook, and unrolled some papyrus scrolls before getting to work. Apparently right before Anubis ascended, he had his first prime conduct a kind of census of all Goa'ulds in the area that could have possibly posed any kind of threat. It also included assessments of each's tactical positions and holdings. Daniel had mused that it was a "Who's who of the Goa'uld" when SG-14 had brought it to him a week before. But it was in an obscure dialect and detailed – that meant lengthy translation. It should keep him busy for at least a day.

Roughly half-way through the document he mumbled to himself, "I don't know what's more amusing - the irony of this being found now, after almost all the Goa'uld have been wiped out, instead of seven or eight years ago when it would have actually been helpful, or the number of Anubis's Most Wanted that I played a part in eliminating." As he skimmed down the list he recognized all the usual suspects: Ra, Apophis, Hathor, Yu, Cronos, so on and so forth. Then, near the bottom of the list, one name made his breath hitch and the often-present knot return to his stomach. Catesh. As hard as he tried to just keep reading, he couldn't. His eyes refused to move past that one word. "Damnit." He swore. Looking at the clock, he was somewhat relieved to see that three hours had past since he had returned to the office. About this time Teal'c should be in the mess hall eating breakfast. Getting breakfast would be something to do. Not that he would actually be eating breakfast, but pushing food around on his tray while pretending to listen to someone, usually Cameron Mitchell, prattle on about something tended to help pass a decent amount of time. He realized that it used to drive him nuts when Jack would do that when he was talking. The irony of the current situation was not lost on him.

Just then, as if reading his mind, Teal'c appeared at the doorway. "Daniel Jackson, I have come to see if you would care to accompany me for the morning meal."

"Thanks Teal'c. Yeah. Just let me put this stuff away." Daniel closed his notebook, rewrapped the scrolls, and then slid the tablet into a drawer. Out of sight, out of mind.

About half way to the mess hall they bumped into Mitchell. He was wearing an Air Force tank top and sweat pants and carrying a basket ball. "Yo Jackson! You up for some hoops?"

"Not today Cameron. But maybe Teal'c would be interested." Daniel looked up at his friend.

"So whadda you say Teal'c? How 'bout a little one-on-one?" Mitchell asked.

"I cannot accept your challenge, Colonel Mitchell. To achieve victory in sport over a competitor that you know to be inferior is widely considered to be without honor."

"Inferior?" Mitchell coughed out. "Could it be that Teal'c is just chicken?" He made some fake passing moves with the ball. Daniel half expected him to start making clucking noises.

Without changing his facial expression or even diverting his glance from Mitchell's face, Teal'c swatted the ball from his hands in one quick motion. Daniel couldn't help but smile as the ball bounced then rolled down the hallway.

It took a second for the shock to disappear from Mitchell's face. When it did he announced, "I better go get that" and scurried off down the hallway.

As they turned to enter the commissary, Daniel noticed a smile on Teal'c's face and swore he heard the Jaffa mumble, "Inferior indeed."

When they sat down at a table, Teal'c asked the question Daniel knew was coming, "Are you unwell Daniel Jackson? It would appear that you have not slept in many days and I find that at times you are… distracted."

"I'm fine Teal'c. It's just… I…"

"You are mourning the loss of Vala MalDoran." Teal'c finished for him.

"No." Daniel stated defensively. "Maybe. I don't know." Teal'c gave him an inquisitive look and he continued, "It's just… it doesn't seem like mourning. It's more like, and I can't believe I'm saying this, being haunted."

"Did you not appear to me after your death, when I was in need of assistance?"

"So I've been told. But I don't need assistance. And we're not even sure she's dead." Daniel dropped his head into his hands.

"Is it not possible that she is the one in need of assistance, and that she is able to somehow communicate with you because of the link you once shared?" Teal'c asked.

Daniel pondered that idea for a moment. "God, I hope not." If she was even still alive, she was in some far off galaxy that they probably couldn't get to, even if they knew where it was. Odds are she was being brutally tortured or killed for not believing in the Ori. Again, she was screaming out to him for help and there was nothing he could do but watch.

Teal'c's voice snapped Daniel out of his reverie, "Perhaps Colonel Carter could be of assistance in this matter."

Later that day Daniel found himself helping Carter move box after box of who-knows-what into what was once again her lab. "I don't know how many times I've already said this Sam, but it really is good to have you back."

"I have to admit, I did kind of miss this place." She smiled, then looked a little more serious. "So Daniel, how are you doing, really?"

"Honestly, I don't know. At first I thought that maybe I was just feeling guilty about Vala. That maybe I should have just listened to her. Don't get me wrong, it's kind of nice not having her around anymore, but she didn't deserve what she got. I know we've already established that death by black hole is not the best way to go, and if she is still alive in the Ori's home galaxy, she's undoubtedly being tortured or killed and there's nothing we can do about it. We don't even know where their galaxy is."

"Actually," Carter interrupted, "I've been doing some calculations. Using the data from Prometheus about the shockwave from the point singularity they tried to create and comparing it to information we have on file from the black hole we encountered on P3W-451, I was able to estimate the amount of energy they were going to have to use to power their super gate. Assuming, of course that the ratio of power needed to gate diameter is truly logarithmically correlated and that there are no major variants in the power distribution equations owing to the continuous wormhole…"

"Sam." Daniel cut her off.

"I estimate that the distance to the Ori's home galaxy is roughly 12.4 billion light years. The only galaxy relatively close to that distance is the galaxy named HE 1013-2136. This particular galaxy also happens to be centered around a black hole." She finished.

"That's incredible! You've found the Ori's galaxy. Have you told General Landry yet?" Daniel never ceased to be amazed by Carter's brain.

"Well, it's only speculation right now. I want to run the numbers a couple more times to be sure. Even then, this galaxy is still over three times further away than Pegasus. Until just recently it was believed to be the furthest galaxy from us in the universe. At this point I don't know if we could feasibly use Prometheus or Deadalus to get there."

"But it's a start." Daniel pointed out. As they continued to unpack boxes he couldn't resist smiling and asking, "So how are things with you and Jack?"

"Daniel, do you realize you sound more and more like a thirteen year-old girl each time you ask me that?" She teased.

"Do not." He protested.

That night Daniel walked to his quarters fully expecting to actually be able to sleep that night. He had done some serious physical labor helping Carter unpack that day and he had learned that she may have found where the Ori were from. As that would be the same place Vala would have been sent, he hoped this progress would ease his mind enough to at least allow him a few hours of sleep.

He got ready for bed, climbed in, and removed his glasses. He placed them on the nightstand and turned off the light. As he rolled over, he immediately realized he was not alone in the bed. He froze in terror for a split second as his eyes took in what was lying next to him.

"Help me, Daniel!" was the barely audible request from the badly burnt body in his bed. He instantly recognized it as Vala.

He screamed, jumped out of bed, and turned the light on all in one movement. There was nothing there. He pulled on his glasses just to make sure the bed was truly empty.

Just then Mitchell burst into his room. "Jackson, you okay? I heard someone scream."

"Yeah, that was me. I'm fine." Daniel was still too spooked to effectively play it off.

"Screaming in the dark doesn't seem 'fine' to me." Mitchell seemed concerned. "Either tell me what's been happening or I'll make you tell it to Dr. Lam."

Daniel let out a sigh, "I think there may be a residual effect from the bracelets, and I'm fairly certain Vala needs our help."

"Here we go again." Mitchell lamented. "I'll call the General. You and the rest of the team, meet me in the briefing room in two hours."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Important legal type stuff:** See Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** There were supposed to be some asterick lines denoting scene changes in the last chapter that apparently didn't make it through reformatting. I think I've got that problem fixed for this one. Again, please R&R to let me know how you think I'm doing. I'm kicking around ideas for two different endings, one shorter than the other. Which one I choose will depend on the responses I get.

**Messages**

Chapter 2

"So let me get this straight," General Landry was none too happy about being woken up in the middle of the night, "one of the members of my flagship team sees dead people?"

"More like dead person, Sir." Mitchell corrected. The General shot him a look that clearly said that the sarcasm was not appreciated.

Daniel intervened, "It's just Vala. Every time I've tried to sleep in the past few days I keep getting these horrible visions. Now they're even happening when I'm awake."

"Dr. Jackson, are you sure this is something you should be telling me about and not, say, the base therapist?" General Landry's voice was getting louder.

Teal'c tried to take control of the conversation, "General, if I may explain."

"Oh please do." Landry quipped.

"We believe that Vala MalDoran is in need of our assistance, and that she is able to communicate this through Daniel Jackson because of the link they both shared due to the bracelets." Teal'c continued.

"So what if she is? As I remember, this whole mess with the Ori began because of her and her little treasure map." He replied.

"Sir," Daniel tried, "while no one on this base is as happy to have Vala gone as I am, she doesn't deserve this. I've seen what they do to 'non-believers' in that galaxy first hand. And I feel responsible for her being there."

"General, Sir." Carter tried a new tactic, "Vala was the one that figured out how to destroy the super-gate. And she has apparently been helping fight the Ori just as hard as any of us."

Mitchell caught onto Carter's idea and added, "Sir, when this whole thing hits the fan we are gonna need every single ally we can find. She has already proven what she's willing to sacrifice to help us."

Landry looked into the sea of big blue puppy dog eyes he was getting from the human portion of SG-1. Hell, even Teal'c looked like he might break down and beg. He let out a loud sigh and said, "And here I was, wondering how George always let you all get away with murder. Apparently I'm no stronger a man than he is." As he paused he could see their eyes start to light up. "What's your plan?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It had taken them that entire day, but by nightfall they had a plan. It had required SG-1 to call in just about every marker they had. They realized that getting to the Ori's galaxy was going to be the toughest part. Time was of the essence, and Earth would not be able to spare Prometheus for the length of time this mission would require. Essentially their plan made them the baton in an intergalactic relay race.

Tomorrow they would gate to the Alpha Site. There they would be met by a Tok'ra, one of Selmak's oldest friends, who would be giving them a lift in his ha'tak to a planet code named "the Omega Site", at the far end of the galaxy. At that point they would rendezvous with the Deadalus, which was on its way back to Atlantis. There they hoped Carter and Daniel might be able to find reference to the Ori in the Ancient's database.

The next challenge would be to pry Daniel away from the city of the Ancients once any information was obtained and Sam and Rodney MacKay finished some alterations on one of their "jumpers". Sam still felt a little dirty about that part. It was her "influence" over her Atlantian counterpart that landed them the rental of one of their ships, provided she was the one to help him add a hyperdrive and modify it for travel of more extensive distances. And so what if she may have also let him believe that she was actually looking forward to seeing him. Mitchell had tried teasing her about it. His "Vala would be proud" comment was fortunately made at the SGC instead of on a ship where she could have dumped him out the airlock.

They would gate, in the modified jumper, to a planet at the far end of the Pegasus Galaxy, where they would continue on to a designated point outside the galaxy, where Thor would be able to pick them and the puddle jumper up. The Asgard were still busy cleaning up the few remaining replicators hiding in their galaxy, while trying to rebuild a home-world for themselves. It took General Jack O'Neill personally begging the Asgard High Council to let Thor and a ship go for any amount of time at all. The entire time it would have taken them to go from Earth to the Galaxy HE 1013-2136 and back was out of the question, but he would be able to take them most of the way there from Pegasus. They would then fly the last bit of the trip themselves in the jumper, whose cloaking ability would prove extremely useful when they reached their destination.

After dropping the team off at Atlantis and refueling, the Deadalus would immediately set out for HE 1013-2136. That way, by the time SG-1 got there, did some reconnaissance, and extracted Vala, they would be there to meet them and return them to Atlantis. From there they could simply dial Earth and gate home.

They had no idea how they were actually going to extract Vala. That part would be played-by-ear once they found her and assessed the situation. They realized that there were already about a thousand different ways that this mission could go horribly wrong. But they had to try. They were SG-1. It's what they do.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

So far things were going flawlessly. That fact actually had them quite worried. As they neared the Omega Site, their Tok'ra chauffer noted, "You seem troubled. Isn't everything going as planned?"

It was Teal'c that responded, "Indeed. That is the reason for our concern. We are awaiting the descent of the second piece of footwear."

They were dropped off in a clearing on the surface. As the team started making its way towards the planet's defunct Stargate, Carter explained why they couldn't just gate there. "We knew this planet existed and of its strategic positioning on the outer rim of the galaxy, but we could never make a connection trying to dial in to their gate. On one of the first test flights of the Deadalus we stopped in. The small group of indigenous people were quite friendly and showed us the remnants of their Stargate. Turns out that the DHD is missing and that the gate itself really is damaged beyond repair. No one has been able to use it in hundreds of years. But, on the bright side, the rings located near the gate still work. That's how we're getting picked up. We figured that this planet would be perfect for missions like this."

"You actually plan for missions like _this?"_ Mitchell questioned. "What other scenarios do you have plans for?"

"You probably don't want to know." Carter replied.

They arrived at the gate area slightly ahead of schedule. The group sat down to rest on the crumbling edge of the stone steps leading to the broken gate. They waited silently to hear the crackle of their radios and the voice of Colonel Caldwell telling them that their ride was here. Instead they heard the sound of the first chevron lock on the gate as it became active.

Mitchell's back was to the gate. He knew what was happening, but he still had to ask, "Is that sound what I think it is?"

Daniel replied snidely, "Yup. That's the sound of the second piece of footwear."

At that they all dove out of the way as the event horizon ballooned outward.

As they all established defensive positions, laying flat to the ground with P90's aimed at the gate, Mitchell yelled to Carter, "I thought you said that thing was busted?"

"It is. There is no way that this should be happening."

"Then I guess it's a pretty safe bet as to who we're gonna see step through this thing." He responded.

As expected, a prior appeared through the gate. Its back was towards them, so all they could see was long white hair, pale colored robes, and a glow-y blue staff.

"Prepare to fire on my mark." Mitchell commanded. "Ready…"

The next sound they heard came from Daniel, "Aw Crap!"

As the prior turned to face them, they all recognized the figure before them, despite the blanched features, expressionless face, and ghost white hair. It was, or at least had been, Vala.

"You have _GOT_ to be kidding!" Was the only thing Mitchell could get out.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Important Legal type stuff:** See Chapter 1

**Messages**

Chapter 3

They stared, in disbelief, at what had come through the gate. Nothing had prepared them for _that_.

Teal'c was the first to speak, "Colonel Mitchell, how do you wish us to proceed?"

He hollered a response, "Hold your fire, but do not let that thing out of your sites." The group kept their weapons trained on the familiar figure before them. It began to advance towards the group. "Jackson, what should we do?"

"You're asking me?" Daniel yelled back.

Mitchell responded, "You know more about these guys than anyone. Is there any hope we can… fix her?"

"I don't…"

The prior formerly known as Vala stopped mere feet away from Daniel's position. She lifted up her staff and thrust it hard against the ground. The blue crystal illuminated. Her face remained as expressionless as it had been since stepping through the gate. In a deep, forceful voice, she began, "Hallowed are the Or…" She all of a sudden dropped her head towards the ground. "Oh, I can't keep this up." As she lifted her face they could see that she was laughing. "Daniel, your face is priceless!"

SG-1 stared in shock and disbelief. She walked over to Mitchell and casually pushed the P90 he was still absent-mindedly aiming at her to the side. "For a second there, I thought you were actually about to wet yourself."

Carter had stopped aiming at her, but had yet to remove her finger from the trigger. Just in case. As Vala walked past, Sam had to make the comment, "Like the outfit."

Vala walked over and stood next to Teal'c. "It's not exactly my taste, but it did come with matching accessories." She waved her staff around a little, then settled it at her side, the same way Teal'c was holding his Jaffa staff weapon. She looked over to him and whispered, "Mine's bigger."

Teal'c raised one eyebrow in what almost looked like a playful expression. "Indeed."

Daniel sounded almost angry as he blurted out, "Why are you here?"

She gave an over-exaggerated pout. "Daniel, I missed you."

Carter rolled her eyes. "I think what Daniel wanted to know, what we all want to know, is how did you escape the Ori?"

"Turns out, the Ori are not nearly as 'all-knowing' as they would have us believe." Vala smiled. She dramatically walked up the steps of the gate platform and stood at the top, as if waiting for her spotlight. "Apparently when I ringed off the cargo ship I was sucked through the event horizon of the black hole, and into the Ori's galaxy. Have I mentioned how dreadful I find that place?"

"You wanna get to the parts we don't already know?" Mitchell tried to keep her from getting sidetracked.

"Hmph." She acted insulted. Daniel and Mitchell exchanged glances and rolled their eyes. Vala continued, "Well, the planet I ringed to was quite similar to that charming little village where I was burned to death. You remember that village, don't you, Daniel?" She was a little surprised when he gave her a somewhat pitiful glance at that last remark, instead of the snide comments she expected. She kept going anyway. "Fortunately, I arrived at a time when no one was around. I quickly… procured… some of the customary garments for the area and attempted to blend in until I could figure a way out of that awful place. My opportunity came five excruciatingly boring days later. There really is a limit to how much prostration a girl can take."

"She does enjoy listening to herself talk." Daniel replied to Carter's eye rolling.

"As I was saying," Vala quickly turned the attention back to herself, "on the fifth day a prior appeared through the gate. He said that he was 'recruiting true believers to aid in spreading the word of Origin'. Rumor had it that volunteers were being prior-ized and sent to the 'realm of the non-believers'. I figured it was my best chance to get back here, so I volunteered."

"How did you withstand the, what did you call it? 'Prior-izing'?" Daniel asked incredulously.

"That's just what I call it. They have some stuffy biblical term for the whole transformation process. I never actually experienced it."

His response was, "Then what's with the…" he hand gestured wildly to indicate her new appearance.

"I was just getting to that. Believe it or not, for all the effort you all put in to try and kill one Prior with your very large, not at all phallic, bombs and missiles and such, sneaking up behind one and bashing him over the head with a rock seems to do the trick."

"You have got to be kidding." Carter groaned.

Mitchell just shook his head. "I swear, sometimes I feel like my life is one big Looney Tunes cartoon. Why don't we just drop a really big anvil on all the Ori?"

"I do not believe that tactic would prove successful." Teal'c offered. "Many times the coyote attempted such a trap for the fleet footed desert bird, and was met with defeat on each occasion." Daniel realized that Teal'c's statement wouldn't have been half as funny if Teal'c hadn't kept a straight face through the entire thing.

"Does anyone still want to hear how I got away?" Vala attempted to get the attention back on her.

"Oh, please, do continue." Daniel replied sarcastically.

"Well, there was a horde of newly converted Priors milling about the gate area. The ringleader would basically dial an address and one would go through. Then he'd dial another address and the next nearest Prior would go, so on and so forth. So then, when one of them wandered slightly away from the others I skillfully engaged and defeated him."

"You just said you snuck up behind him at hit him with a rock." Daniel interrupted.

"Well I haven't exactly seen you taking out Priors left and right." Vala shot back. "I took his cloak and staff, and add some bleach to the hair, a little pale make-up," she wiped a sleeve of the cloak across her face and it revealed a streak of normal, flesh-toned skin, "a couple 'Yay for prostration!'s and 'Hallowed are the Ori's, and I make one convincing Prior. I made sure I was near the gate when they were ready to send to next barer of good tidings and hellfire through to this galaxy. When it was my turn I just walked on through."

"Then why did you come through the gate backwards?" Carter asked.

"I may have felt the need to express my feelings about them through words and hand gestures just before stepping through." Vala smiled wickedly.

"Could you try _not_ provoking the very powerful, vengeful beings that are trying to destroy our galaxy?" Daniel commented.

Mitchell had a look in his eye that made Daniel a little nervous. "So, Vala, you were never captured or tortured, or fearing for your life? Never tried to reach out for help?" Mitchell asked.

"No." She looked a little confused. "Though you could count five days of prostration as torture."

"Uh huh." Mitchell noted and shot Daniel a look.

Just then their radios crackled and an authoritative voice was heard. "SG-1, this it Colonel Caldwell of the Deadalus. We are in position to ring you aboard. Please respond."

"We read you Colonel." Mitchell responded. "Though I should inform you that it will now be five members to ring up and that there is going to be a change of course."

The voice over the radio responded, "Acknowledged." There was a brief pause before he continued in a voice that sounded a little too smug, "Dr. MacKay is going to be very disappointed to hear that. Prepare for ring activation."

As the group walked towards the ring platform Vala asked, "So now you know how I got here. What are you all doing here?"

"We were on our way to rescue you." Daniel mumbled almost incoherently.

"What was that?" She had heard what he said, but felt like embarrassing him further.

As they all huddled together on the ring platform Teal'c was the one to respond, "Daniel Jackson has been unable to sleep since your disappearance. He believed the graphic nightmares that occurred each time he attempted to achieve sleep, were a message indicating your need for our assistance. We therefore devised a rescue operation to extract you and return you to Earth."

Daniel opened his mouth to try to deny Teal'c's statement, but just as he did, the rings popped up around them and they instantly found themselves on the Deadalus. Vala cut in before Daniel could get a word out. "You were worried about me." She sing-songed.

"Was not," was all Daniel was able to get out.

"Admit it. You missed me." She looked triumphant.

Daniel wanted to vehemently deny that he had been anything but glad that she was gone, but the realization that his nightmares had come from nothing but fear for her, combined with the death glares he was getting from his teammates, made him admit, "Well, maybe just a little." He held up his hand and put his pointer finger and thumb about as close together as physically possible without touching. He gave her a little half-smile. He then addressed the group, "Well, now that this is over, I'm going to bed."

"Oh goodie!" Vala exclaimed as Daniel turned to leave.

He spun back around with a slightly disgusted look, "Alone." Then, Daniel walked off.

Vala followed him, and there banter could be heard trailing off as they walked down the hallway. "But Daniel.."

Mitchell just shook his head. "I'm gonna go get on the horn and apprise General Landry of the… situation."

As Mitchell walked off Carter and Teal'c just stood in the hallway for a moment. Carter broke the silence, "It's good to be back." They both looked down at the new SG-1 team patches that Mitchell had given them, right before the mission, with the suggestion of "Think it over". They smiled at each other and Teal'c agreed, "Indeed."

The End.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N:** See... I'm not _that_ evil. I hoped you all enjoyed the story. Kudos to anyone who caught the allusion to the Farscape episode "Avenging Angel". Please review... Vet school's keeping me pretty busy right now, so I'm not going to spend my very limited time writing fanfic if it seems like nobody likes it... ok, guilt trip over. Thanks for reading.


End file.
